The Prison of Chains, Blood, and Love
by Beautiful-Insane-Kinky
Summary: This is My First fanfiction! Please read. Its a one-shot and probably sucks but read anyway!  'But now, with me, he's gentle, soft, and most of all, caring.'


_**AN: Hi, Im Kat and this is my first DeathNote Fanfiction and my first fanfiction at all. This is just a one-shot to see what you readers think of my work. So Review because this is kinda really bad and I want to know what you think! So here it is! 3**_

* * *

><p>Prison of chains, blood, and love<p>

He comes with blood on his hands. The blood of his past prisoners, millions of then. He locks them away, torturing them. Their bodies, their minds, and their hearts. Like he's doing to me now, his locking me away. Long before he even knew it, I was his first but also his last. My body, my mind, and most importantly my heart. I can only hope to melt the ice that had formed around his stone heart. To turn that seductively cocky grin a genuine smile. To chain him up like he had to me. Yet I would rather be here, with him, even as just a friend, then anywhere else. To try and bring him up from hell and down from heaven, because he was still an angel, my angel. A fallen, corrupted, and broken angel but one no less. Yet he was the devil himself, blood stained hands, midnight colored cloths, a scar eating up the upper left side of him, from his hip to his face going straight across his heart. The blood of old lovers and old enemies on him alike. The sears of battles he had won and the ones he had lost. The scar being a memorial of all the things his done in his life that hurt him and weren't seen by anyone except for me.

* * *

><p><em>The door slammed shut as a "Matt, I'm home!" rung through the apartment. The prementioned ginger barely heard him over the roar of his video games in the living room. That being his usual post, but knowing Mello, and Matt did, he paused his game and made his way to the front of the apartment. <em>

"_Hey, Mells. Did you get my ciggs? I'm running on my last pack and I only have a fourth of it left." Matt asked causally even with his heart starting to race with just being next to the hell-fire blond man. He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen as Mello had entered it to put away all the chocolate that he had bought at the store._

"_Yea, I did but only four packs for this week, I want you to start at least cutting down, if not quitting, ok?" The blond replied even though he knew the redhead wouldn't be happy about it. He was addicted to the cancer sticks as the blond was to the bitter chocolate that he consumed in unhealthy amounts daily. He had begun to put his chocolate in the cupboard where it was normal kept. But, of course, there were miscellaneously placed bars all around the apartment. _

"_But Mello, why?" Matt whined to the chocoholic's expectations. The gamer never seems to surprise him anymore. Especially after they have known each other for the amount of time they have. He could have easily get out of this and say that Matt is his best friend but he didn't feel like hiding his feelings anymore. _

_He saw to very different couples at the convenient store. One was one of those oh-so-in-love couples with a very flamboyant man and a obviously shy boy with dark hair and cloths and bright blue eyes. The other happened to be two blond men, one taller and the other shorter with thick eyebrows, but they were the hate-love type of couple and you could tell by the way the shorter, Arthur?, was frowned all the time and taller seemed to be all over him. But even though they were so different in their relationships, all of them seemed to love their partner, and all Mello could think was __**I wish me and Matt were like that. **_

_So on the way home he finally built up the nerve to get rejected by his straight best friend who he was in love with. He wanted to tell he after all this years, and now he will and hopefully Matt won't be so freaked out and they would remain best friends. Mello just really need to tell Matt that he loved him. "Mello? Why won't you let me smoke my usual amount?" Well here goes nothing and probably everything._

_Matt was getting concerned that Mello hadn't responded to him. Mello doesn't space out very so why he was now didn't make sense. Matt always worried about Mello, from when he went out to do stuff for the mafia to when older would get sick. Matt couldn't stop himself, he loved the bastard. Not that the bastard wanted him anyway but he wanted to finally tell him after all this years, and Near had called him today. Something about their conversation had made Matt remember the amount of hatred he had for the albino. And the love he has for Mello so, he was going to tell Mello and hopefully Mello won't kick him out. _

"_Because Matt, I don't want you to get some type of cancer from them or something. I don't want you to die Matt." Mello said sincerely, sound upset. As if he has though of Matt's death often and with tears about to spill over the rims of his eyes. But Mello never cried, he wasn't the type. He was to leader of the Mafia, he didn't cry. "I care about you, Matt. You're my best friend, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." _

_Matt was stunned to say the least. Him and Mello didn't really say stuff like that to each other often, or ever, really. But he enjoyed it even if it didn't mean what he wanted to mean. They are best friends after all, just friends. _

"_Matt,"_

"_Mello," _

"_I love you" They said in unison. They were now looking up at each other. Both at first not comprehending that the other had said the same thing as he had at the same time._

_Matt "I have since the day you saved me from those bullies."_

_Mello "I have since you smiled at me the day before I saved you from those bullies"_

* * *

><p>But he had never cared, about his lovers, about his enemies, about the battles he fought without reason, only for money and power. He is determined and defined but he never truly cared for anyone's life. But now, with me, he's gentle, soft, and most of all, caring. Even people with the hardest shells and the coldest hearts, people like him have a soft spot, things that they care about and cherish. Even people with the roughest edges have something that they love and he had me. I'm his and his mine and we are each other's prisons. The one that the other has chained down and these chains cannot be broken. The prisons of chains, blood, and love that we have made for each other and ourselves that we never want to leave because we love each other.<p>

"_I love you, Miheal Keehl, Mello, my Mello"_

_And I love you too, Mail Jeeves, Matt, my Matt. For the rest of my life and forever after that."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~From Kat who is scared and anticipating all those reviews from the readers I get 3 <strong>  
><em>


End file.
